


Something Sweeter

by hummingbirdswords



Series: SQ tumblr fics [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: After their date, Regina invites Emma in for coffee - -    “Would you like to come in? For coffee, perhaps.”  “Coffee."  “Or something stronger if you’re not in the mood for coffee."  “How about something sweeter?”- - but Emma knows that's not what either of them want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the meme. The kiss: The Most Intimate Kiss of All aka Cunnilingus

They’ve reached the time in the night where they’re standing in front of Regina’s door after their date and neither of them seems to know what to do next. It’s how most of their dates have ended the last few weeks they’ve been seeing each other. They have an incredible time, Emma walks Regina up to the door, they talk until there are no more words to say, share a kiss now that that’s something they do, and then there’s the awkward _now what?_ stage where they don’t want the night to end but Emma doesn’t want to come on too strong and Regina might not be ready for more, so it gets a little weird and Emma eventually leaves.

 

Except tonight feels different.

 

Emma tucks a spiraling curl behind her ear as she licks her lips, watching Regina look over her with considering eyes, a spark of desire like liquid gold in the rich brown. Emma feels herself warm from the tip of her ears to her toes when Regina hums in her throat and nods like she’s come to some type of conclusion that will please them both. There’s just something about the way the sound vibrates in her throat, all low and slow and _sexy,_ that makes Emma feel like suddenly everything is too hot.

 

She brings up a hand and fingers her necklace, finger hooked in the circle and pulling it from to side as she mirrors the lustful look taking over Regina’s features. She takes a moment to fully take in Regina – as though she hadn’t been doing so the entire night. She’s all form-fitting leather and sultry makeup, her dress falling about six inches from her knees and hugging the curve of her ass – not that Emma had been staring at it every time the opportunity presented itself or anything like that. Her arms and legs are both bare, and her skin is sun-kissed from all the time they’ve been spending at the beach with Henry and his girlfriend. She looks amazing. But then again, Emma thinks, when the hell does Regina Mills not look like she should be on the cover of some magazine?

 

 _Move things forward already,_ her internal voice tells her, trying to give her the push she clearly needs. But Regina beats her to it, drags her tongue over her lower lip and then takes her keys out of her clutch.

 

“Would you like to come in?” Regina asks, a gleam in her eyes as her smile grows suggestive and she backs up towards the door without looking away from Emma. “For coffee, perhaps.”

 

Emma can see the hungry look in Regina’s eyes growing, and she knows coffee isn’t what she really wants. She snorts and slides her hands into the pockets of her pants. “Coffee,” she echoes, following Regina to the door.

 

There’s mirth crinkling at the corners of Regina’s eyes as she daintily shrugs one shoulder. “Or something stronger if you’re not in the mood for coffee. There are other options. I can be - -” she uses her eyes to trace the rounded shape of Emma’s breasts and goes lower to her hips and thighs, licking her lips and lowering her voice to a husky cadence, “- - quite flexible.”

 

“I bet,” she mumbles under her breath, feeling a little dizzy as images spin in her head of Regina showing Emma exactly how flexible she can be. Her stomach tightens and her cheeks burn a bit when she realizes she has responded aloud instead of in her head and Regina’s smirking at her. She clears her throat.

 

Regina turns around to unlock the door, throwing a knowing look Emma’s way.

 

“How about something sweeter?” Emma questions as she closes the gap between them and boldly presses herself into the back of Regina’s body, her soft lips brushing a delicate ear as she whispers. She puts her hands around Regina’s trim waist and slides down the smooth material, gliding down to her hips and pulling Regina back into her as she flicks her tongue out and teasingly swirls over Regina’s ear. Regina’s breath catches. Emma’s stomach dips. “Or maybe we can forget pretenses and have what we really want?” she suggests quietly, enjoying the feeling of having Regina flush against her.

 

Regina groans and rolls her hips, her ass against Emma’s pelvis. Her head falls back and the keys jingle as they fall to the ground, Regina’s arm bending back so she can slide her fingers into curly hair. When she tilts her head to look at Emma, there’s so much heat in her gaze that Emma thinks it might actually burn her – but she wouldn’t even complain if it did, not when Regina is guiding Emma in for a slow kiss that tastes like promises of a passionate night and so much more.

 

At the feeling of a tongue sliding over her lips, Emma’s thighs clench with anticipation of what’s to come. She simultaneously turns Regina around and parts her lips, sucking Regina’s tongue into her mouth. A tiny pleased sound leaves Regina’s mouth and fills her own, and then there are hands grabbing at her waist and pulling her closer, the metal clasp of Regina’s clutch cold as it presses into her.

 

“Inside,” Regina mumbles into their kiss, sliding her hands up and down Emma’s back. She kisses deeply, taking from Emma’s mouth like she knows she can have whatever she wants, and then pulls back just enough to say, “We need to take this inside.”

 

Emma mumbles an agreement, sucking and licking at Regina’s mouth and getting lost in the sweet sounds she can tease from the other woman’s throat. They both say they need to go in, but their lips are tasting and kissing and hands are pulling, grabbing, anything to get more of the other. Emma would chuckle at how desperate they must look if she hadn’t been wanting to kiss and touch Regina like this for months, if Regina’s body didn’t feel so damn good against her.

 

Emma glides her lips down to Regina’s jaw and hears the brunette’s head hit the door with a low thud. She nips and grins, then passes her tongue over the sensitive skin, encouraged by the breathless sounds Regina makes, hot and heavy and like a song Emma wants to put on repeat and never turn off. She sucks and kisses all the way to Regina’s ear and lets her breath fall against the dampened skin, tease it.

 

Regina sucks in a breath and reaches behind her to let them in, but it’s locked. “Emma, the keys,” she pants, turning her head against Emma and cupping the back of her head. “Get the keys.”

 

Emma finds herself grinning again at the mixed signals, the way Regina wants them to go in but won’t let Emma go. She nips at Regina’s ear and then pulls away, sliding her hands over Regina’s sides and looking up at her as she crouches down in front of her. She lets her hands travel all the way to the bare skin of Regina’s thighs and then slips around them, making the brunette’s breath hitch and her eyes widen a bit. Emma hides her smile as she ducks her head and watches her hands disappear underneath the leather to feel more of Regina’s impossibly smooth skin.

 

“Oh, Emma,” Regina breathes, the sound of her head connecting with the door louder this time as her thighs shake. Nails rake through Emma’s curls and Regina’s hips buck. “We have to stop this - -” she moans and twirls locks of hair around her finger, shivering as Emma’s hands slowly creep upward over the backs of her thighs, nails on her skin, “- - right this instant.”

 

Emma licks her lips and looks up at Regina, and her breath feels as though it’s stolen right from her lungs. Regina looking down at her, turned on, biting her lip, makes Emma want to slide her dress up to her waist and bury her head in the warm, wet space between Regina’s thighs and not leave until Regina’s quivering and she can’t breathe.

 

“Fuck,” Emma mutters under her breath, reluctantly pulling her hands away and reaching for the keys from the ground. She feels overheated and everything seems to spin a little as she straightens up and takes a calming breath – or as calming as it can be when Regina’s still looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes and kiss-plump lips that Emma really wants to be kissing again.

 

“Thank you,” Regina says, her voice a little shaky as she pulls at the hem of her dress and wiggles a little before brushing her hands down her front. She takes the keys and turns around to unlock the door.

 

The moment they’re both inside, Emma is pressing Regina against the other side of the door and dropping open-mouth kisses down her throat. And Regina seems amused by this when a low, dirty sounding chuckle vibrates beneath Emma’s lips. She weaves her fingers through Emma’s hair and tilts her head back, though, encouraging Emma to continue with the hot, lingering kisses she’s determined to leave on every inch of her sensitive neck. She wants to do everything that will make Regina sigh and moan and gasp, and knowing that she can, hearing her do those very things, is making her so wet and proud.

 

“When I said inside, I meant my bedroom,” Regina tells her, her voice light as she slides her fingers over Emma’s jaw. She bends them underneath the blonde’s chin and lifts her head, smiling through her labored breaths and teasingly stroking her fingers back and forth under Emma’s chin, making her skin tingle.

 

Emma’s lashes flutter and she lets out a long _mmm_ that doesn’t even feel like it begins to cover how amazing she feels. She leans forward and brushes her lips over Regina’s and smiles against her mouth. “Your bedroom, huh? I thought you were inviting me in for coffee?” she teases. She flattens her hands on the door and pushes her body away, grinning at Regina.

 

Regina’s eyes roll. “We can stick to coffee if that’s all you want. However - -” she reaches out and runs her nail from Emma’s clavicle to her sternum, licking her lips slowly, “- - I don’t think that’s what you have a _taste_ for.”

 

She practically snaps the word ‘taste’ out, and it makes Emma’s thighs clench again. “No?” Emma responds, watching Regina’s eyes trace her breasts, the flat plane of her stomach beneath her buttoned top, drop lower and linger as a wicked smirk appears. She shivers.

 

“Oh, no,” Regina says, shaking her head and playing with Emma’s collar. She flicks her eyes up, eyelids lowered, the look downright flirtatious and confident as hell. “Not at all. That’s not what you want.”

 

Emma can only swallow for a moment as Regina moves down to the first button on her shirt. She doesn’t undo it, just plays with the material there, pulls on it a little, lets the backs of her fingers brush Emma’s chest a few times. The combination of the sexy look in Regina’s eyes and the touching makes Emma’s skin feel like the sun has been beaming down on her for too long. She’s too hot.

 

And, fuck, she’s really wet.

 

Emma licks her lips and finds her voice. “What do I want, then? Hmm?”

 

Goosebumps start appearing on her skin when Regina leans in and nuzzles Emma’s curls and then her neck. She hums in her throat and kisses Emma’s skin, parts her lips and sucks over the spot beneath Emma’s ear, not letting go until Emma breathes out a rough breath. She hums again, one of the amused ones, and then draws a warm, wet line with her tongue up to Emma’s ear.

 

“Me,” she whispers hotly. Her tongue darts out and licks the shell of Emma’s ear, curving and doing things that make the blonde forget how breathing is supposed to work. “You want to be tasting me.”

 

And Emma thinks “Oh, God,” as she feels a heavy pulse between her thighs and her clit starts to ache for pressure – except she doesn’t think it, she actually whispers it under her breath, and it makes Regina chuckle low against her skin.

 

She wraps her arms around Emma and kisses her neck, her clavicle, the side of her face. She kisses everywhere she can reach and then slides her hands all the way to Emma’s face and makes their eyes meet. The connection between them when they look at each other always feel charged with something otherworldly, maybe even a little magical, but it’s never been as intense as it is when Regina cups her cheek and smiles at her, this mix of lust and adoration in the eyes that look so deeply into her own and don’t look away. It makes Emma’s heart feel so wonderfully full.

 

Emma presses her forehead against Regina and pushes her back against the door again, smiling when the brunette slides her arms around Emma’s neck. She breathes in, can smell the scent of Regina’s shampoo. She twists her fingers in the soft hair that brushes Regina’s shoulders, tucks some of it behind Regina’s ear.

 

“Upstairs?” Emma asks, dropping her eyes down to the other woman’s lips. Unable to resist temptation, and no longer needing to after doing so for so long, she captures Regina’s lips with her own. She’ll never get enough of that, she knows, being able to feel the warm pressure of Regina’s mouth, the soft press of her lips as they kiss. She sighs against Regina’s mouth and kisses her sweetly, more tender than before but not without any of the passion. “I want to do this in a bed.”

 

Regina nods, still kissing Emma, tongue sweeping out to lick Emma’s lower lip before nibbling on it. She presses down with her teeth and pulls away slowly, humming as Emma groans. Her eyes blink open. “Upstairs,” she whispers raspily.

 

They disappear from the foyer, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

 

They appear in Regina’s dark bedroom. The glow of the moon is the only source of light, making the bedroom gray and silvery, lots of shadows everywhere. But Emma barely thinks about looking around the room when Regina is turning around and shimmying slightly, smiling over her shoulder and signaling for Emma to unzip her dress. Nope, Emma’s eyes are only on the silver zipper and the tight leather she’s about to peel off of Regina’s body.

 

She licks her suddenly dry lips and stands behind Regina, pulls the shorter woman to her by bare shoulders, noticing her heels are already off. Regina melts against her and sighs, her hands reaching behind her and sliding over Emma’s thighs, curling around her hip as she pulls them even closer to each other. The feeling of continuously being pulled closer by Regina is another thing she knows she won’t ever get enough of, nor will she ever tire of the way Regina breathes out quietly and leans her head back against Emma, content and soft and like she could just stay like that for a long while with no complaints.

 

Emma ducks her head and kisses Regina’s shoulder where the dress stops. “You know,” she starts saying as she presses another kiss, and then a third, moving towards Regina’s neck, “I _really_ love the way you look in this dress – probably one of my favorite date night outfits so far.”

 

Regina acknowledges her comment with a throaty hum and tilts her head to the side as lips slowly glide up the length of her neck. Emma can see her lashes flutter, see them creating small shadows on her moonlit skin when she lets her eyelids fall shut. She licks her lips and then rubs them together, humming another throaty sound when Emma’s kisses start going back down her neck, heading toward the nape, soft and slow and warm, Emma taking her time.

 

“It was so difficult keeping my hands to myself tonight,” she tells Regina, whispering and then sliding her tongue across warm skin. She lets her tongue tease it and grins when Regina shivers. “So hard not being able to touch you,” she continues, letting her hands wander over the front of Regina’s body, moving just as slowly as her mouth does. “I wanted to all night. I felt the temptation to reach over just to feel you so many times.”

 

Regina arches into Emma’s touch when she’s at her breasts, the leather tight and restricting but not stopping her from moaning when Emma follows the curve of each breast with her fingers. She swallows loudly and rolls her head forward for Emma, brushes her hair aside and welcomes more kisses.

 

“But you probably already knew that,” Emma says knowingly, scraping her teeth above the zipper of the dress and watching as Regina shivers.

 

“That you like the leather?”

 

“Uh-uh.” She slides her hands down Regina’s stomach, her hips, her thighs, scratches her nails underneath the hem of the dress and kisses Regina’s skin when her breath hitches and she moans approvingly. “You already knew that you’d be driving me crazy all night,”

 

Regina’s smirk is audible in her voice when she speaks. “Of course, dear. I know what turns you on, Emma, and I will admit that I do love knowing that that’s me.”

 

Emma’s cheeks warm a little as she nuzzles the other side of Regina’s neck, her skin soft and smelling of something dark and a little sweet, delicious. “You smell good,” she mumbles, mouth against her as she speaks.

 

Regina reaches back, threading her fingers through Emma's hair and pulling her away. When she turns back to look over her shoulder, desire and excitement dance in her eyes. “Guess what,” she says, sliding her tongue over her lower lip and then running her teeth over it, her brow lifting.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I taste even better,” she whispers, smiling when Emma groans, guiding Emma to her mouth for a kiss that makes her instantly breathless.

 

Emma’s flushed from head to toe when she pulls back, and Regina’s eyes are still closed and she looks like she’s savoring the taste of Emma’s mouth. Emma feels herself throb with want in response to it, liquid heat between her legs and a new rush of hunger running through her.

 

Hands run over hips and trace the shape of Regina’s frame, brush over the sides of her breasts, up over the curves of shoulders, and keep going until they reach the silver zipper. Emma traps it between her fingers and slowly works it down, feels each catch of its metal teeth in the form of a pulse of need, hears every tiny click as it mixes with the sound of two uneven breathing patterns in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

 

Regina sighs when the zipper reaches the small of her back and Emma can go no further. “Take it off,” she whispers, reaching across her and sliding one shoulder off to make it clear what she means.

 

Emma presses her mouth to Regina’s warm skin and kisses her shoulder blade. She smells even better here, feels smoother, and all Emma can think about is how she can’t wait to kiss Regina _everywhere._ She slides Regina’s dress off the other shoulder and works it down her arms while her lips make a trail of open-mouth kisses that follow her spine. It makes Regina sigh and arch, and Emma’s head is already spinning deliriously by the time she is swirling her tongue at the base of the brunette’s spine.

 

They both push the dress over Regina’s hips and let it fall to the ground without much thought. Emma’s too busy trying to breathe, stand, and not pass out all at once to worry about Regina’s dress, and Regina’s too busy smirking as she slowly turns around and watches the way Emma’s eyes try to take in every single breathtaking inch of her.

 

Regina’s bra is mostly just straps and intricate lace, something that’s obviously expensive and maybe French and should be illegal or something like that. The underwire is covered with a deep purple that matches the detailing in the panties and a few of the straps that run across Regina’s breasts, but the rest is black and kinda sheer and barely there, her nipples hard and visible through the material. And, as if that’s not enough to make Emma feel like she’s going to implode, Regina’s underwear is all lace and covers almost absolutely nothing at all.

 

“You like?” Regina asks, batting her lashes in a display of mock innocence. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous, but I did have you in mind as I picked out the set earlier.”

 

Emma swallows harshly, suddenly very aware that Regina’s standing in front of her, almost naked, and they’re about to have sex. Sex. She’s going to have sex with Regina Mills. Tonight.

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma blinks her thoughts away and nods stupidly, eagerly. “Yes, of course. You look...” She feels like there are no words to describe how good Regina looks, none that will be enough. She wishes for a bigger vocabulary. She exhales loudly and bites her lip, looking over the brunette again and feeling her stomach tighten and her pulse quicken. She shakes her head, the disbelief strong as she takes in every sensual curve, every slope, every line that makes up Regina’s body. _She_ is going to get to touch all of that, kiss and feel and hold all of Regina. “Wow,” she breathes, unsure what to do with her hands when there’s so much she wants to do with them, too many places she wants to put them all at once.

 

Regina’s smile turns affectionate as she takes the three steps needed to bring them back together. “Wow,” she repeats in a whisper as she looks into Emma’s eyes and touches her face, her fingers touching Emma so tenderly.

 

Emma shivers and closes her eyes. She can’t handle all the sensations at once, and she wants to just feel Regina. And feel her she does when Regina brushes her lips over Emma’s and kisses her slowly, minutes seeming to go by as Regina slides her lips over Emma’s and tastes her mouth. She brushes her fingers over Emma’s cheeks and then down to her neck, only using the tips of her digits to draw lines and nonsensical shapes all the way down to Emma’s buttons.

 

“May I?” Regina asks against Emma’s lips, and Emma nods, even tries to help her.

 

Emma untucks her shirt from her pants and works from the bottom. She barely has one button done before Regina moves to her third. But how can she be blamed for that when what Regina’s doing to her with her mouth feels way too exquisite to even be called kissing? She’s precise and meticulous, and she snakes her tongue and licks at the sensitive spots every time, sucks with just enough pressure and makes these small hums that are making the butterflies in Emma’s stomach flap their wings so harshly that it feels like they might be real.

 

When her shirt is unbuttoned, Regina slides her hands inside and brushes her fingers over Emma’s stomach and sides, causing the muscles beneath to quiver. She smiles and lowers her head to Emma’s neck, kisses her pulse point with extremely soft lips and a warm tongue. Emma moans at this, feeling Regina’s mouth on her neck making her feel like she’s floating off somewhere where everything is warm and soft and feels so damn good.

 

Emma’s head falls back and she whispers a quiet, “Yes,” when Regina sucks at the hollow of her throat. Her hands stroke Regina’s arms, her shoulders, one hand slipping between them and covering a breast. Regina’s nipple is hard against the middle of her palm, the skin she can feel smooth; she squeezes and rubs. Regina responds by pressing her chest into Emma’s hand and gliding her mouth towards Emma’s clavicle, warm and wet and making Emma’s head feel cloudy.

 

Regina starts walking them back, and soon the backs of Emma’s legs and the mattress meet.

 

They pause for a moment and pull back to look at each other, both of them getting lost in the moment, their desire obvious and undeniable in their eyes and their actions. But still, they both end up asking it at the same time – “Are you sure?” – and then they’re sharing a smile as they nod.

 

Emma shrugs her shirt off and then unbuttons her pants, and in no time those and her shoes are off. When they’re both down to bras and underwear – Emma’s also having been picked out with this kind of night in mind, a hope that this would be the night they gave into the last desire they had been denying themselves for so long – Emma turns them around and urges Regina onto the bed and follows her.

 

On her knees, looking down at Regina, Emma reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. The straps loosen on her shoulders, but it does not fall away completely until she crawls over Regina’s body to straddle her hips. Regina tugs it away and lets the bra land somewhere behind her. Then, there are hands massaging her hips and dark eyes focused on her breasts.

 

Emma licks her lips and takes Regina’s hands into her own. She drags them up her back and over her sides, closing her eyes as she revels in the feeling of Regina’s hands touching her. Without even realizing it, her hips slowly roll against Regina, damp cotton the only thing separating her sensitive flesh and Regina’s skin. There’s just this overwhelming need to be touched and to touch, and Regina’s hands feel incredible on her body. She wants her everywhere, and she’s not afraid to show Regina exactly what she needs.

 

But she doesn’t need to, she soon finds out when Regina’s no longer being guided by Emma and she takes the blonde’s breasts into her hands and massages her fingers into Emma like she’s been touching Emma for years and knows exactly what she needs. She rolls the pads of her thumbs over the hard peaks of each breast and captures Emma’s sensitive nipples between her fingers, twists and turns and lightly pinches, presses harder when Emma’s head falls back and she moans in pleasure.

 

“Oh,” she breathes out roughly, leaning forward and sliding her hand up Regina’s stomach. “That’s nice,” she moans, melting into Regina’s hands a little, pleasure swimming low in her belly and running through her veins. Regina digs her fingers in a little harder and then releases to swipe her fingers over Emma’s nipples. “Mmm. Really nice.”

 

She opens her eyes, not wanting to completely lose herself to the sensations making her nerve-endings sizzle. She grins when she notices the lace-up between Regina’s breasts comes undone, and she unlaces it. She shakes her hair to one side and leans down, eyes flicking up, not surprised to find Regina already watching her as her own hands still. She darts her tongue out and uses the flat of it to lick over Regina’s breast, taking a full swipe and then circling back around her tight nipple. Regina’s eyes roll back and she pulls her lip between her teeth, clamps down on it and moans in her throat.

 

Emma’s sex clenches desperately at the sight. She wraps her lips around the beaded flesh and kisses it, mouth hot and wet. She sucks and pulls more into her mouth, humming in delight when Regina whispers encouraging words under her breath and starts stroking Emma’s hair, her back, pulling her closer or just touching her, nails pressing in when Emma nibbles, holding tight when she works her tongue in maddening circles. Regina likes that, she notes, and with an increasing amount of enthusiasm, she tongues at Regina’s breasts, moving to the other one and then back, switching, unable to get enough of her, not her taste, her scent, nor the sweet, sweet sounds she makes.

 

“Harder,” Regina moans, arching away from the bed and into Emma’s mouth as the blonde sucks at the side of her breast. “I’m not going to break, Emma. _Please._ Bite me.”

 

“Fuck,” Emma mumbles against Regina, grabbing Regina’s left breast with her hand and sucking harshly on the other.

 

She can hear the wet sound of her mouth moving and the heavy breaths above her. She sucks and licks and gradually increases pressure until her teeth are digging into Regina’s breast and the brunette’s gasping. Emma doesn’t let go, bites hard and then sucks, pretty sure she’s going to leave a big mark right there on Regina’s breast that’s going to ache and be a reminder on Regina’s skin for days.

 

She hopes she keeps it.

 

She also hopes she keeps the one that ends up above her navel, and the one on her hip.

 

“Get up here,” Regina roughly insists, pulling on Emma when she’s between the brunette’s legs and looking down at the excuse for panties that do nothing to hide how aroused Regina is.

 

Emma licks her lips hungrily, though, not going to Regina. She flicks her eyes up, knowing there’s no hiding how much she wants to be tasting her, licking her, making Regina come with her mouth. The scent of her has been driving Emma crazy, and she’s finally so close to what she wants. Her mouth waters for the taste of Regina.

 

“I want you,” Emma says instead of moving up, dragging a finger over Regina’s mons and her labia. Her panties are wet to the touch, soaking. _Fuck._

 

Her hips jerk and her eyes squeeze tightly. She gasps and licks her lips. “If you touch me anymore, I’m–”

 

But Emma doesn’t let her finish, ducks down, pulls delicate – soddened – lace panties to the side, and licks her labia. The taste of her is intense and stronger than the intoxicating smell that had been making her head spin – which means Emma’s not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, because _fuck._ She wants to drown in Regina, and every second her mouth is not on her is making _Emma_ ache with need.

 

“Emma,” Regina whines, rolling her hips up to the blonde’s mouth needily. Her thighs tremble when she settles, her nails digging into her own skin.

 

“Please,” Emma mumbles, biting Regina’s thigh sharply and then licking over it. She wants Regina so badly, so, so, so badly. “You taste so damn good.”

 

Regina’s head tumbles back into the pillows. “I can’t handle much more stimulation. I don’t want this to be over that quickly.”

 

Emma raises an eyebrow, and then her head. “Over?” She briefly starts to wonder about Regina’s past sex life but stops before she turns herself off. Instead, she climbs up Regina’s body and moves to her ear, kissing a path all the way there.

 

Regina bites her lip as she turns her head to look at Emma, her breathing heavy and almost as loud as the sound of her pulse is at her temple. Emma plants a hard, purposeful kiss on Regina’s mouth and then brushes her lips over her cheek, heading back to her ear.

 

“Tonight isn’t going to be over anytime soon,” she tells her, lips brushing her skin as Regina trembles beneath her. “I want to spend all night finding out what make you moan - -” she rocks her hips against Regina, “- - makes you shiver - -” her teeth scrape behind her ear, “- - makes you feel like you can’t breathe,” she whispers hotly, listening to the way Regina’s breath catches in her throat. “Fuck. You have no idea how badly I want you. I wanna spend all night getting to know your body as well as I know the rest of you, Regina. And I don’t plan on stopping until you _really_ can’t take anymore.”

 

Regina groans, and suddenly Emma’s on her back, the two of them breathing heavily as Regina hungrily licks her lips and looks at Emma. Her eyes are dark and Emma can’t look away from them. They’re hypnotizing.

 

Regina slides her underwear off and then straightens her body against Emma’s, one of her thighs slipping between Emma’s. Regina’s hips press down and Emma can feel her heat, the liquid sign of her arousal spreading against the blonde’s skin. They both moan at the contact.

 

“Jesus, Regina,” she murmurs, and the brunette smirks at her.

 

Regina covers Emma’s mouth with hers and kisses her fiercely, like she needs the air in Emma’s lungs for herself and is determined to take it all. Emma tilts her head up to meet every swipe of Regina’s lips, every flick of her tongue, considers that oxygen might not be that important if Regina’s stealing her last breath with a toe-curling kiss.

 

The kiss is so good that she barely notices the fingers toying with the band of her underwear. It’s not until Regina’s pulling away from her mouth, panting, and sliding her hand down, down, down to cup Emma’s center that she realizes where Regina’s hand is – and _oh my fucking fuck._ Her eyes roll back and she moans deep down in her throat when Regina curls her fingers and rubs Emma through her underwear.

 

“You’re killing me,” Emma groans, tangling her fingers in Regina’s hair and bringing her back to her mouth.

 

Their lips brush slowly. “I want these off,” she says against Emma’s mouth. “I want to feel how wet I’ve made you.”

 

“Fuck,” Emma breathes, and she doesn’t even bother with conventional ways of undressing. It’s basically, Regina wishes it, Emma makes it happen – and _poof._ (What’s the point of having magic if you don’t use it, anyway? Right?)

 

Regina makes a delighted, surprised sound as her fingers slide through the copious moisture that awaits her. “Just as I expected you’d be,” she says as she tucks her head next to Emma’s, whispering into her ear.

 

Emma feels a new wave of heat flood her body. Deft fingers stroke her labia and then dip between the folds of flesh. They move up to Emma’s clit and rub the engorged bud with such a light pressure that Emma’s entire body seems to tremble.

 

She doesn’t even know how the tables have turned, or why Regina’s thighs aren’t wrapped around her head right now, but she can’t possibly complain. Regina’s teasing her, but it’s a tease that feels so good that she’s allowing herself to get lost in it. Up, down, up, down, around, repeat, Regina’s tongue on her ear following the very same pattern. It’s hardly enough for Emma, too light, not hitting the spot she needs Regina to be touching – but it’s enough for Emma to feel pressure building, her hips to jerk, roll, her breath to hitch between moans.

 

She remembers that Regina is naked and beside her and she can still be touching her, and how much she really wants to be doing that, and soon they’re a tangle of limbs and hands trying to outdo the other as their breaths rush.

 

Regina’s back on her back, and Emma has one hand spreading Regina’s wetness from the brunette’s entrance to her aching clit. Emma grins against the other woman’s breast when Regina whimpers and pulls on Emma’s curls. She sucks on a crinkled nipple and flicks at it while it's in her mouth, swirls her tongue around it.

 

“Yes,” Regina breaths, and she starts pushing Emma away. “Good, Emma, yes,” she sighs, “but lower.”

 

And Emma doesn’t need to be asked – or told – twice.

 

She places kisses everywhere she passes and doesn’t stop, her heart pounding in her ears when she reaches Regina’s belly button, going faster when she’s half off the bed and sorta on her knee and unable to give a damn about her positioning when Regina’s thighs are spread in front of her and that scent, so damn intoxicating, is all she knows.

 

Her hands slide over Regina’s thighs and holds them apart while her thumbs stretch and stroke outside Regina’s vulva. When she whimpers, Emma’s sex clenches and she rubs herself against the mattress. She needs the friction, just a little, because she wants this moment to just to be about her mouth and Regina’s needy flesh.

 

Her eyes don’t even stay open. She wants to immerse herself completely in the feeling of licking Regina to orgasm. Her tongue leaves her mouth and takes a nice, long, full lick over heated flesh that’s coated with Regina’s arousal. Delicious. It’s even better than her quick taste earlier. She moans and does it again, licking her labia and then moaning against her as she savors the taste on her tongue.

 

Regina jerks. Emma slides her hands around her thighs and pulls her to her, buries her mouth in the warm warm warm deliciousness that is all hers. She kisses and sucks and allows herself to fully get lost in the moment. She strokes her tongue between Regina’s folds and curls it at the hardened clit that she instantly goes for. Regina’s so close that she jerks again and tangles her fingers in Emma’s hair, thighs tightening around Emma’s head.

 

Emma moves one of her hands back around to spread Regina for her tongue and then swipes up and down, her taste buds buzzing happily. Regina shakes and rides up to meet Emma’s tongue, and the blonde smiles before teasing her clit. She flicks and runs circles around it, all while Regina struggles to stay still. It’s driving Emma mad in the best of ways, and soon she’s wrapping her lips around the protruding bundle of nerves and sucking on it, tongue wiggling against the bottom of it while she works her lips.

 

“Oh my God,” she hears, muffled and strained.

 

She hums in response and lets the vibration of it move through Regina before moving her mouth lower. She doesn’t stop kissing, doesn’t stop licking Regina. If it was up to Emma, she’s pretty damn sure she would spend as much time as possible eating Regina out after discovering just how incredible she feels and tastes.

 

She drags her tongue around Regina’s opening and circles, eyes still closed as she feels Regina buck and nails raking through her hair. She slides her tongue inside of Regina and feels like she’s hit the jackpot when she’s surrounded by velvety flesh and the rich taste of Regina. She licks and curls her tongue, discovers how sensitive Regina is at the edge of her entrance, and lets her tongue and lips go wild.

 

Regina doesn’t give much warning before she tenses and arches from the bed a second later, coming the moment Emma brings her mouth back to her clit to suck on it. She’s quiet when she comes – almost completely silent – but she shakes and shakes and shakes as Emma slowly eases away from her sensitive clit.

 

Emma doesn’t fully move away until Regina relaxes, legs falling down against the bed. She lifts her head and finds Regina looking at her with dazed eyes and sweat starting to glisten on her skin as the moonlight shines on her. Emma grins, wide and satisfied with wet cheeks, even as she aches with need between her own legs.

 

Regina’s suddenly laughing, and it’s the most beautiful thing Emma’s ever seen. “You look so proud of yourself, Emma,” she says in a throaty whisper.

 

Emma shrugs her shoulder a little, still half on the bed, half on the floor. “You look like you just had a really good orgasm.”

 

Regina hums in her throat and licks her lips. “That I did.”

 

And Emma presses her smile to Regina’s thigh and murmurs, “How about another one?”

 

Regina’s eyes fall shut as her hips seem to buck all on their own. “You first,” she says after a long quiet moment. “You aren’t the only one who has been looking forward to this night. I want,” she starts but bites her lips and stops herself, holding Emma’s gaze instead.  

 

Emma crawls up the bed and lays down beside Regina, pulls her hand and rests it on her stomach. “Show me,” Emma says to her, leaning over to press her mouth to Regina’s and kiss her. “We have all night. Show me what you’ve wanted to do to me.”

 

And it isn’t until the sun starts appearing in the sky the next morning, after they’ve worn each other out, napped, and started all over again, that Emma has finally decided that, yes, she would like some coffee – she just wanted Regina first.

 


End file.
